


Issue de secours

by BlueGrammar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGrammar/pseuds/BlueGrammar
Summary: Tenten ne comprend ni comment ni pourquoi, mais elle est désormais coincée chez elle. Elle ne peut plus sortir et voilà que, sans prévenir, Sasuke Uchiwa se présente à sa porte.





	Issue de secours

**[Résumé]** Tenten ne comprend ni comment ni pourquoi, mais elle est désormais coincée chez elle. Elle ne peut plus sortir et voilà que, sans prévenir, Sasuke Uchiwa se présente à sa porte.

 **[Rated]** K

 **[Disclamer]** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto et je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous présente cette histoire dont l'idée m'est venue de façon tellement spontanée ! Normalement, l'histoire sera en deux parties, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

 

.

.

.

\- Playlist -

 

CloZee - Get Up Now

Ark Patrol - The Meaning Doesn't Matter | PitterPatter

elijah who - i'm tired of feeling this way

 

.

.

.

**Issue de secours**

.

.

.

 

« Oui, on s'appelle, soit prudent sur la route, » dit doucement Tenten.

 

Debout sur son paillasson, elle venait de saluer son oncle Gai qui était venu lui rendre visite chez elle à Tokyo. C'était vraiment rare qu'il vienne la voir, lui qui était toujours perdu dans les dojos les plus reculés du Japon.

 

Tenten soupira en fermant la porte. Elle laissa sa main sur la clenche pendant de longues secondes, avant que son regard ne se porte vers le petit poisson qui nageait dans l'aquarium près de la fenêtre. Ses écailles bleues prenaient un reflet violet à la lueur du couché de soleil. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de l'habitacle de verre et s'assit sur le meuble en bois sur lequel il était posé, ramenant un genoux contre elle.

 

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle machinalement, sans attendre de réponse de la part de son poisson.

 

Elle se pencha ensuite pour attraper le petit pot de nourriture et constata qu'il était vide.

 

« Zut, » maugréa-t-elle, tandis que le poisson stagnait dans son aquarium carré, semblant presque la regarder. « On dirait que tu vas devoir manger du pain ce soir. »

 

Elle se tut quelques secondes, regardant son poisson agiter ses petites nageoires, puis elle se mit à rire.

 

« Je plaisante bien sûr ! Je sais que tu as des goûts de luxe, » dit-elle en souriant, « je vais aller t'acheter un autre pot. »

 

Elle se leva, sautillant vers ses chaussures.

 

« Il me faut aussi du riz, de la sauce soja, et du papier toilette, » énuméra-t-elle à voix haute tout en mettant ses bottes noires.

 

« De la soupe au légume, des poivrons... »

 

Elle mit son manteau.

 

« Peut-être du chocolat noir... »

 

La main sur la clenche.

 

« Des mandarines... »

 

Elle ouvre la porte.

 

« Des tom-... Oh ! »

 

Tenten eut un mouvement de recule et se cogna au mur. Le mur était derrière elle. Le mur de son salon. Salon qui était à présent devant elle, alors qu'elle venait de passer la porte d'entrée.

 

Non, elle n'avait pas dû la passer puisqu'elle était encore à l'intérieur.

 

Les sourcils de Tenten n'avaient jamais été aussi froncés. Elle se sentait déboussolée. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se ressaisit et répéta l'opération. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et constata que la cage d'escalier avait toujours la même apparence. Son paillasson rouge brique était là, par terre, devant ses pieds.

 

Tenten cligna des yeux et plaça doucement l'un de ses pieds sur le paillasson. Rien ne se passa.

 

Elle plaça donc son second pied, puis bascula son corps en dehors de son appartement et soudain, alors qu'elle clignait des yeux, elle se retrouva d'un seul coup à l'intérieur, la porte d'entrée étant désormais à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

 

Tenten n'en revenait pas. Elle réessaya de sortir plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire. L'extérieur était inaccessible.

 

.

.

.

 

« Non, je te jure Kiba, chaque fois que j'essaye de sortir, je suis comme téléportée à l'intérieur ! »

 

La main de Tenten se crispa sur ses baguettes alors qu'elle expliquait à son meilleur ami le drame qui la touchait. Elle tritura le riz dans la petite boîte en carton blanc. Sur l'écran de son ordinateur, elle pouvait voir que Kiba ne la croyait pas, vu son petit sourire en coin.

 

« Mais oui ma belle, et du coup tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour acheter la bouffe chinoise que tu manges si tu peux plus sortir de chez toi ? »

 

« J'me suis faite livrée, imbécile ! » répliqua Tenten en gonflant ses joues d’agacement. Kiba avait l'art de la faire rire, mais elle refusait de se laisser amuser maintenant, la situation était grave. « Je peux passer ma main par la porte, et même une jambe, mais dès lors que plus de la moitié de mon corps y est passé, je me retrouve comme par magie à l'intérieur ! »

 

« Dis donc, tu ne sais plus quoi inventer pour rester dans ton appart', ma parole ! Si tu n'as pas envie de sortir en boîte avec Ino et les autres, tu peux juste leur dire, tu sais ? »

 

« Mais Kiba, tu me connais plus ou quoi, » dit Tenten, outrée, portant une main à sa poitrine, projetant quelques grains de riz autour d'elle au passage. « Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à les envoyer bouler si j'en avais pas envie. Je sais que ce qui m'arrive est dingue mais je-... »

 

« T'as acheté de la weed à Kankuro récemment, » demanda Kiba en la coupant dans sa phrase. « Non parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était tournée et que plein de gens ont fait un bad trip. »

 

Tenten renifla et porta son regard sur le bas de la fenêtre skype où elle pouvait se voir elle-même. Elle se trouva un air très désordonné, son pull noir était trop grand pour elle, et ses longs cheveux bouclés était tout emmêlés. Pas étonnant qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux dans ces conditions...

 

Face à son silence soudain, Kiba en déduisit que la réponse à sa question devait être positive. Il prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

 

« Écoute, » dit-il d'une voix posée, « tu dois faire un burn-out, avec tout ce qui t'arrive, c'est compréhensible. Repose toi, tu as besoin de sommeil. »

 

Elle ne pouvait décoller les yeux de sa propre silhouette. L'image de Kiba, au dessus d'elle, était saccadée, découpée de petits carrés. Elle se voyait nette au dessous, mais elle n'aimait pas ce que ses yeux décryptaient.

 

« Tu as raison, » finit-elle par dire en portant l'ongle de son pouce entre ses lèvres.

 

« Si ça ne va pas mieux demain, appelle moi. »

 

Elle acquiesça encore.

 

.

.

.

 

Ça n'alla pas mieux le lendemain.

 

Tenten regardait nerveusement son fichu paillasson en se triturant les mains. Elle essaya de sortir, et comme toutes les fois précédentes, elle se retrouva à l'intérieur sans comprendre comment cela était possible.

 

Elle essaya d'appeler Kiba, mais il ne répondit pas.

 

La jeune fille s'assit sur son vieux canapé et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, fixant la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme. C'était comme une énigme à résoudre. Ses iris brunes se portèrent encore sur son poisson bleu alors qu'elle réfléchissait, comme si il pouvait lui communiquer la solution par télépathie.

 

« Concentre toi, Tenten, » s'encouragea-t-elle à voix haute.

 

Elle avait encore deux semaines de vacances devant elle. Après ça, la fac reprendrait, et il fallait qu'elle aille en cours. Elle n'allait quand même pas redoubler son année pour quelque chose d'aussi... Surréaliste !

 

Déterminée, elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Elle essaya de passer le pas en sautant à pied joins. Elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol de son salon, déstabilisée par le fait qu'elle avait changé d'environnement en une fraction de seconde.

 

Tenten grogna en se relevant, mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle courut alors vers la sortie de son appartement, traversant le salon en moins d'une demie seconde. Cela ne marcha pas plus, elle se retrouva à courir en rond ; le salon, la porte, le salon, la porte. Elle ne restait jamais assez longtemps dans la cage d'escalier pour même le voir.

 

La jeune fille s’obstina quand même pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que, essoufflée, elle se laisse tomber sur le lino gris de la pièce. Elle passa une main sur son front en sueur. Il devait forcement y avoir une solution.

 

.

.

.

 

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Chiha Inoue, laissez un message après le bip sonore et j'essayerais de vous rappeler ! »

 

« Maman... J'avais envie de te parler... »

.

.

.

 

Tenten n'était pas du genre à paniquer facilement, ni à demander de l'aide au moindre problème qu'elle rencontrait.

 

Elle avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller tôt très jeune, et si il y avait un adjectif dont on pouvait la qualifier, c'était bien « indépendante ». Tenten Inoue était indépendante. Elle vivait seule au cœur de Tôkyo et subvenait à tous ses besoins. Elle avait un petit boulot en plus de ses études, le tout en parvenant à se maintenir une vie sociale... Mince, elle arrivait même très bien à s'occuper de son poisson bleu.

 

Oui, Tenten Inoue était du genre à ne pas stresser, pour elle, chaque problèmes avait sa solution.

 

 _« Si tu n'as pas de solution, c'est que tu n'as pas de problème, »_ disait-elle souvent.

 

C'était à cette phrase qu'elle se raccrochait désormais, assise sur sa chaise d'ordinateur, les genoux repliés contre elle même. Elle tenait son téléphone entre ses mains, fixant l'écran avec attention. Elle se refusait de paniquer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était comme coincée chez elle, et elle commençait sérieusement à épuiser ses idées.

 

Elle avait essayé des méthodes brutales ; courir, se jeter en avant, sauter, passer le pas de la porte comme un taureau en furie.

 

Elle avait essayé de prendre son temps, de passer sa main à travers le cadre de la porte, de garder les yeux ouvert pour voir à quel moment et comment cela se passait.

 

Elle avait tenté d'étudier minutieusement ce qu'elle ressentait, de faire attention à chaque micro secondes...

 

Puis, Tenten avait eu comme un éclair de génie. Elle s'était filmé pendant le processus. C'était sa preuve, ce qui lui arrivait était bien réel ! Elle avait appelé son oncle le matin même, mais tout comme Kiba, il lui avait conseillé de se reposer, lui avait dit qu'elle travaillait trop et que de toute façon, elle devrait profiter de ces vacances...

 

« Je savais que j'étais pas folle ! » s'indigna-t-elle à voix haute tout en visionnant l'enregistrement. On l'y voyait de face, marchant. Elle ne regardait pas l'objectif, et puis d'un coup, le décors derrière elle changeait. Son mur de brique grises se retrouvait juste derrière son dos, alors que son visage, son corps, ses cheveux ne montraient aucun signe de ce qu'il venait de se passait, si ce n'était peut-être pour l'éclairage qui changeait.

 

Elle ouvrit whatsapp et envoya la vidéo à Kiba avec le message suivant : **[Tu vois ? Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche !]**

 

Elle hésita ensuite sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire après. Devait-elle contacter la police, puisque de toute évidence, le problème la dépassait totalement ?

 

Non... Non, Tenten n'allait pas s'emballer aussi promptement. Il devait forcement y avoir une solution. À force d'essayer, elle allait bien finir par réussir à joindre le monde extérieur !

 

.

.

.

 

Tenten observa son téléphone vibrer pendant de longues secondes tout en se rongeant encore l'ongle du pouce. Elle regarda brièvement l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle avait posté un lien vers sa vidéo sur un forum dédié aux phénomènes de ce type et avait attendu de voir l'aide qu'on pourrait lui apporter, seulement, les commentaires se déclinant sous son message n'étaient pas très encourageant :

 

**[Super trucage, t'as utilisé quel logiciel ?]**

 

**[Pffff yen a qui feré nimporte koi pour kon lé remarque !!!]**

 

**[Dommage que ce soit un fake, par contre la fille est grave mignonne]**

 

**[Fake. Je fais la même vidéo en moins de 5 minute]**

 

Et elle qui avait naïvement cru trouver des personnes qui sauraient comment prendre son problème en main... Parfois, Tenten était naïve. Et elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Kiba... Ça faisait déjà 5 jours. Elle commençait sérieusement à s’inquiéter pour lui, mais refusait de s’inquiéter pour elle même, cependant.

 

« Allô ? » dit-elle en décrochant enfin.

 

« Oh, mais il semblerait que tu n'aies pas complètement disparue de la surface de la terre, finalement ! »

 

Tenten roula des yeux en reconnaissant le dramatique naturel de son amie Ino. C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait exagérer, Tenten était loin de faire la morte, elle était toujours active sur les réseau sociaux et elle continuait à travailler quotidiennement. Certes, elle n'était pas sortie, mais elle était toujours présente.

 

« Je suis là et bien vivante, » dit-elle en se laissant retomber dans le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, « qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

 

« Sortir, voilà ce que tu peux faire, » répondit la voix tranchante de la jolie blonde.

 

« Pas aujourd'hui, » répliqua la brune sans tergiverser, agacée par le caractère naturellement autoritaire d'Ino.

 

« Et pourquoi, je te prie ? »

 

Tenten resta silencieuse pendant quelque secondes, les mots se bousculant sur sa langue et dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression que les phrases tournaient dans sa bouche mais qu'elle ne pouvait en prononcer aucune. _« Je suis coincée chez moi », « Je n'arrive pas à sortir », « Il m'arrive quelque chose que de surnaturel »_...

 

Avec la vidéo, elle aurait facilement pu prouver à Ino que ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Et si la Yamanaka ne la croyait, elle n'aurait qu'à venir vérifier par elle-même. Ça demanderait du temps et de l’énergie, mais c'était possible. Cependant, est-ce que ça en valait vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que Tenten voulait tant que ça sortir de son appartement ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre. Elle n'avait sincèrement pas envie de voir Ino et les autres. Aller en boîte ? Aller boire un verre ? Pour quoi faire ?

 

« J'ai pas envie, » répondit-elle froidement.

 

Ino resta silencieuse à son tour, à l'autre bout du fil. Peu de gens lui tenaient tête, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas sortir faire la fête avec elle trouvaient généralement des excuses... Mais pas Tenten. Tenten était directe, honnête.

 

« Tu as tors, ça te ferais du bien. »

 

Elle raccrocha avant même que Tenten ne puisse lui demander pourquoi Kiba ne répondait plus à aucun de ses messages depuis des jours.

.

.

.

Tenten renifla en entendant son téléphone vibrer. Elle vit la notification s'afficher : un nouveau commentaire avait été posté sous sa vidéo. Celle-ci avoisinait les 700 vues, et ce nouveau commentaire était à la hauteur de tous les autres :

 

**[Gagnez I-Phone X gratuitement sans payer en cliquez sur le lien suivant!]**

 

La jeune fille souffla par les narines et s'apprêta à supprimer le message lorsque quelque chose d’inattendu se produisit : on frappa à sa porte. Tenten se leva tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu commander, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tressaillit.

 

« Sa-... Sasuke ! » bafouilla-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! »

 

Le voir devant elle était encore plus surréaliste que ce que le fait qu'elle était coincée chez elle. Sasuke Uchiwa, l'étudiant le plus convoité de la capitale, à qui elle avait à peine parlé au cours de sa vie, était là, sur son paillasson !

 

« En général, les gens disent ''bonjour'', tu sais, » répondit-il froidement, son éternel visage de marbre ne laissant filtrer aucune expression sinon un léger ennuis.

 

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » reprit Tenten, un peu plus doucement, mais toujours confuse.

 

Elle n'appréciait pas tant que ça Sasuke Uchiwa. Toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, et ça avait le dont de l'agacer. À ses yeux, il était froid comme une porte de prison, arrogant, et plutôt susceptible. C'est pourquoi elle doutait fortement qu'il soit venu la voir de manière désintéressée, surtout qu'ils se connaissaient peu. Elle suivait un cursus d'étude de langue, et elle partageait un cour avec lui, une option mineure d'espagnole, rien de plus.

 

Elle le vit alors fouiller dans son sac en bandoulière et sortir un livre au titre justement en espagnol pour le lui donner.

 

« On a été associé pour travailler en binôme là-dessus, » dit sérieusement Sasuke, « ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne te voit pas en cours alors je me suis dit que le mieux était encore de venir te voir pour être sûr que tu as bien compris quelle est ta part de travail. »

 

Plusieurs réactions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Tenten à ce moment là. Déjà, pour qui cet arrogant d'Uchiwa se prenait-il pour se mettre en binôme avec elle sans lui demander son avis. Ensuite, il pensait sérieusement pouvoir lui parler comme si elle était irresponsable et immature ?

 

Elle aurait pu se mettre en colère. En tant normal, elle l'aurait sûrement fait, mais là, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle se contenta de rendre le livre à Sasuke en lui disant : « J'arrête la fac. »

 

L'expression surprise sur le visage de l'Uchiwa fut vite remplacée par de l'agacement : « Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question : »

 

« Comment ça, ''hors de question'' ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décide ! » trancha Tenten, en colère.

 

« Mais ça ne fait aucun sens ! Tu as de bons résultats, pourquoi tu arrêterais d'un coup comme ça ! »

 

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul, ce qui amena une mèche de ses longs cheveux brun sur son visage. Comment Sasuke était-il au courant de ses résultats scolaires ? Et puis, comment il avait pour savoir où elle habitait ! C'était flippant. En plus, elle détestait la façon qu'il avait de vouloir la diriger comme ça.

 

Vraiment agacée, elle répondit : « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?! Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? »

 

Sasuke la regarda comme si elle manquait de logique. Il croisa les bras et la toisa de son regard onyx.

 

« Premièrement, je te rappelle qu'on est dans le même cours d'Espagnol et que tu es la seule élève à avoir de meilleurs résultat que moi, donc de toute évidence, je t'ai remarqué. »

 

Tenten cligna des yeux. Sasuke Uchiwa l'avait _remarqué_  ?!

 

« Deuxièmement, » continua-t-il, « le programme de ceux qui étudient à la fois le Chinois, l'Anglais et le Russe est hyper stricte et prestigieux. Les élèves qui en font partie sont bons en langue, et réussissent bien de manière générale, autrement ils n'y sont pas admis. »

 

Okay, ça, elle devait le reconnaître. Tenten s'était battue bec et ongle pour entre dans ce programme, elle avait été jusqu'à se mettre au Russe de manière intensive. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix ; ses résultats scolaires étaient juste minables lorsqu'elle était au lycée, les seules matières qui se dégageaient du lot étaient les langues... Elle avait donc fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec ses capacités.

 

« Troisièmement, » mais il ne s'arrêtait jamais ou quoi, « Ino m'a donné ton adresse quand je lui ai expliqué la situation et je-... »

 

« Sasuke, » le coupa Tenten en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, « est-ce que t'es en train de me faire un plan en trois parties pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici ? »

 

Celui ferma soudainement la bouche. Il continuait à regarder Tenten avec son expression de robot, et après plusieurs secondes de silence, il finit par ignorer la question et demanda : « Je peux entrer ? »

 

Le premier réflexe de Tenten fut d'accepter, mais dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se rappela de ce truc bizarre qui lui arrivait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si lui aussi restait coincé à l'intérieur ? Embarrassé, elle secoua ses mains devant elle en répondant : « Hum, non, je préfère pas. »

 

Sasuke grogna, contrarié : « Urgh, dans ce cas est-ce qu'on peut aller à la bibliothèque ensemble ? J'en ai marre de rester debout et ce serait bien qu'on finisse ce projet vite, même si tu quittes la fac, y'a pas de raison pour que moi j'ai une mauvaise note. »

 

« Non, » soupira la jeune fille, « je peux pas sortir. »

 

« Très bien, est-ce que Jeudi tu p-... »

 

« Non, Sasuke, je ne peux pas sortir, et tu ne peux pas rentrer, ni Jeudi, ni jamais, » coupa froidement Tenten, sa main se crispant sur le cadre de la porte.

 

Sasuke croisa les bras et lâcha un long soupire. Tenten était étonnée, il avait plus de patience que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Ça faisait bien au moins 10 minutes qu'ils étaient dans la cage d'escalier à se chamailler. Il devait vraiment y tenir à son fichu devoir.

 

« Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? » demanda soudainement l'Uchiwa avec une mine qui faisait beaucoup moins adulte qu'à l'ordinaire.

 

« Quoi ?! » répondit Tenten en écarquillant les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cette phrase.

 

« J'ai demandé à Ino, » dit-il, « et elle m'a dit que tu étais, je cite, ''bizarre mais amicale'', et pourtant tu as l'air de vouloir fuir toute interaction sociale avec moi ! »

 

Tenten en était toute pâle. Ce mec devait avoir l'habitude d'être au centre du monde pour se comporter comme ça.

 

« Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi ! » s'écria-t-elle. Elle était à deux doigts de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle s'en fichait de toute manière, elle ne pouvait plus aller à la fac, son avenir était foutu. Elle était condamnée à vivre seule, mais rien ne la forçait à devoir se taper un type aussi arrogant.

 

Elle mit sa main sur la clenche et recula pour fermer la porte, mais Sasuke appuya son coude contre celle-ci en insistant : « Attends ! Prends au moins le livre, et mon numéro ! »

 

« Je veux pas de ton bouquin et encore moins de ton numéro ! » répliqua-t-elle.

 

L'Uchiwa semblait abasourdis par cette réponse. Il plaça le livre sous son bras et sortit son téléphone en lui disant : « Donne moi le tien alors ! »

 

Irritée, la jeune fille voulut repousser la main de Sasuke.

 

« Non ! »

 

« S'il te plaît ! »

 

« Sasuke, je-... »

 

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, le téléphone glissa entre leurs mains et rebondit. Par réflexe, Tenten se pencha et fit un pas en avant pour le rattraper et ses deux pieds finirent en dehors de son appartement. Elle disparut ainsi tout bonnement sous les yeux de Sasuke.

 

Le livre tomba à ses pieds, alors qu'il clignait des yeux d'incompréhension. Il était en face de la porte grande ouverte et voyait Tenten, au fond de son salon, dans le même mouvement qu'à l'instant. Elle avait son téléphone dans les mains et tombait vers l'avant. Lorsqu'elle s'écrasa au sol, son premier réflexe fut d'entrer pour aller l'aider à se relever. Il passa donc le pas de la porte et entra dans l'appartement.

 

.

.

.

 

Tenten n'avait jamais vu Sasuke Uchiwa dans cet état là. Ça faisait au moins 10 minutes qu'il était assis sur son canapé, les coudes sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide. Elle en aurait presque ris si la situation n'avait pas été aussi ennuyeuse.

 

Il était totalement silencieux, elle n'entendait que le bruit de l'aquarium et de ses propre pieds sur le lino alors qu'elle revenait vers lui avec sa tasse de thé dans la main. Elle s'était dit que ça pourrait les aider tous les deux à se remettre de leurs émotions. Elle en avait profité pour mettre des collants sous son long pull-robe kaki. Ils étaient troués mais au moins elle avait l'air un peu plus présentable.

 

« Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? » demanda Sasuke sans quitter son air déconfit une seule seconde.

 

« Ça... Hum... Ça va faire 33 jours ce soir... »

 

« Un mois, » dit l'Uchiwa, en plein désarrois, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Mais... Ça veut dire que ça fait un mois que t'as pas mis un pied dehors ? »

 

Tenten acquiesça, un peu embarrassée. Elle croisa ses bras et s'appuya sur ses cuisses. Elle tenait entre ses mains sa tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait pas commencé. Sasuke non plus n'avait pas touché à la sienne.

 

« Mais comment tu as fais ? »

 

Il regarda autour de lui, et l'appartement n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit de spécial. Il n'était pas particulièrement désordonné, juste quelques vêtements qui traînaient par là, et les étagères n'étaient pas parfaitement ordonnée... Il y avait des miettes prêt du clavier d'ordinateur aussi... Et les coussins du canapé n'étaient pas tirés à quatre épingle... Mais à part ça, il n'avait rien à signaler. Tenten avait l'air désordonnée mais en bonne santé. Elle n'était pas excessivement maigre ou quoi que ce soit. Comment était-ce possible ?

 

« Je me fais livrer très souvent, » expliqua-t-elle, « certaines supérettes livrent à domicile aussi maintenant, je peux acheter littéralement tout ce dont j'ai besoin sans sortir de chez moi. Le plus embêtant, c'est les poubelles. J'essaye d'avoir le moins de déchets possibles et des fois, j'attends que les enfants de l'immeuble passent dans la cage d'escalier et je leur donne des bonbons ou des trucs du style si ils descendent ma poubelle. »

 

« Wow, » dit Sasuke en arquant un sourcil, « c'est astucieux. »

 

Tenten détourna le regard, un peu gênée, et continua tout en se grattant le bout du nez : « Avant je leur donnait de la monnaie mais je commence à ne plus en avoir... »

 

« Comment tu fais pour te payer tout tes trucs, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Sasuke, sincèrement curieux.

 

« J'ai la chance de travailler à domicile, » répondit la jeune fille, « c'était plus simple pour financer mes études... Donc je ne suis pas à court d'argent, pour le moment... »

 

« Je savais pas que tu avais un petit boulot, il consiste en quoi ? »

 

« Oh, concrètement je rédige des descriptions pour des articles sur des sites de ventes en ligne... »

 

Parler de choses aussi banales avec Sasuke après ce qu'il venait de se passer lui faisait tout drôle. Lui non plus ne devait plus savoir où il en était puisqu'il affichait toujours ses grands yeux de poissons.

 

« T'as essayé de sauter au lieu de marcher ? » demanda le jeune homme après un long silence.

 

Tenten acquiesça tout en commençant à se ronger l'ongle du pouce.

 

« Il n'y a pas d'autres portes, je présume ? »

 

« Non. »

 

« Et tu peux accéder à toutes les autres pièces sans soucis ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Et la fenêtre ? »

 

Elle ne répondit rien et jeta un œil à sa droite. Au dessus de l'aquarium, la grande fenêtre donnait vue sur la rue urbaine et laissait transparaître la luminosité du ciel étrangement gris.

 

« On est au septième étage, » statua-t-elle, « je peux pas vérifier. »

 

« Hn. »

 

Tenten n'était pas sûre et certaine de ce que ce petit son indiquait. Elle avait l'impression que Sasuke était d'accord, en tous cas, il n'ajouta rien pendant un moment. Quant à elle, elle se contenta de sentir la chaleur de la tasse contre ses doigts tout en regardant son poisson bleu nager entre les algues.

 

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi aussi je suis coincé ? » demanda alors fatidiquement l'Uchiwa.

 

La jeune fille haussa les épaules : « Comment veux-tu que je le sache. »

 

Elle posa alors sa tasse sur la table basse en métal avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte qui était resté entre-ouverte pendant tout ce temps. Elle entendit Sasuke qui la suivait, d'ailleurs. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda le livre qui était toujours dans la cage d'escalier, juste un peu après le paillasson.

 

Tenten échangea alors un rapide regard avec Sasuke, avant de regarder à nouveau le livre. Elle prit une grand inspiration et fit un pas en avant. Une fois encore, elle se retrouva téléportée en arrière et vit Sasuke se retourner vers elle avec une tête si étonnée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci. Il avait la bouche qui faisait presque la même courbe que les emojis tristes formés avec une parenthèse, et de grands yeux tout ronds.

 

Il ravala difficilement sa salive et demanda : « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

 

Elle secoua négativement la tête : « Pas du tout, c'est juste déstabilisant. »

 

Il tourna la tête vers le livre. Il le regardait comme si il était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide et qu'il n'était pas certain d'être relier à une corde. Tenten resta dans le fond de la pièce, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Elle retint son souffle lorsque Sasuke sortit.

 

Il ramassa le livre silencieusement, et rien ne se passa. Il la regarda depuis l'extérieur, sans rien dire. Lentement, elle décolla son dos du mur et tenta de le rejoindre, mais elle n'y arriva jamais.

.

.

.

 

« C'est pas si problématique, tu sais, » dit-elle en croisant les jambes. Sasuke regardait le livre posé sur la table basse. Il resta silencieux, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, là, tout de suite. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua : « Franchement, je peux très bien me passer du monde extérieur. J'arrive à subvenir à tout mes besoins... Je... »

 

Elle se retrouva à cours de mots sans trop savoir pourquoi, et Sasuke tourna finalement ses yeux noirs vers elle. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

 

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas appeler des services spéciaux ? Les pompiers pourraient peut-être te faire sortir par la fenêtre. »

 

Elle secoua la tête tout en fixant ses genoux, les sourcils froncés dans une mine à la fois triste et gênée. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas avoir des problèmes, et quand elle en avait, elle mettait généralement un point d'honneur à les régler elle-même. Et si elle ne le pouvait pas, elle vivait avec.

 

« Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça, » murmura l'Uchiwa.

 

Elle leva les bras, comme pour désigner l'espace qui l'entourait et répondit : « Ben, si. Je peux. » Il se mordilla les lèvres, et elle fronça les sourcils tout en ajoutant : « Pourquoi tu t'en soucies tellement de toute façon ? Tu devrais t'en aller, tu as sûrement mieux à faire... »

 

Il fallut à Sasuke un petit moment avant de répondre. Lorsqu'il se leva et réajusta sa veste bleue marine sur ses épaules, il dit : « Le livre... Lis-le. Ton niveau est plus élevé que le mien, ça ne devrait pas te prendre plus de deux heures pour répondre aux questions. »

 

Abasourdie, les épaules de Tenten s’affaissèrent.

 

« Mais, Sasuke, je t'ai dis que-... »

 

Il lui coupa la parole en levant son bras vers elle, faisant un signe « stop » avec sa main, ce qui lui donna légèrement envie de rire.

 

« Tu n'as raté que deux semaines, » dit l'Uchiwa en replaçant son sac en bandoulière, « je peux facilement récupérer les cours et te les amener. Il y a encore du tant avant les examens finaux, d'ici là, tu aura sûrement trouvé une solution. »

 

La jeune fille resta de marbre, à cligner des yeux, assise sur son pouf.

 

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

 

Sasuke haussa les épaules en la regardant : « C'est ce que les gens font quand ils voient quelqu'un d'autre avoir des problèmes. »

 

Elle le toisa en arquant les sourcils. Elle avait peur que ce soit un piège. Sasuke était égoïste, ou en tous cas, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

 

« Et puis, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne note dans cette option, » ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

 

.

.

.

 

**Pour l'anecdote, j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans les toilettes d'un cinéma. En sortant de la cabine, j'ouvre la porte pour quitter la pièce, et je me retrouve... Encore dans les toilettes ! J'ai eu l'impression de m'être re-téléportée à l'intérieur (en vrai j'avais juste ouvert la mauvaise porte xD mais comme je ne m'y attendais pas, j'ai été très confuse). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et on se retrouve au chapitre suivant :D**

 

 


End file.
